


Life's a bitch

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Prompt: tickling, busy subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep-muddled brain, busy subway, sleeping fango... Just your usual Kate Freelander everyday adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'tickling' prompt on my KinkBingo card.

_Sometimes_ , Kate thought, _life’s a bitch_.

When, just a few hours earlier, she had seen Magnus glide through the entrance hall on her way to the car, she had been prepared to spend a relaxed evening in shlumpy clothes with lots of popcorn and a good old action movie. She had not, not even for a nanosecond, entertained the idea of having to call Magnus away from her shindig nor of ending up in the subway surrounded by hordes of people equally as pissed off by the complete chaos on the streets above them. She also hadn’t expected to carry an exhausted fangotabilis female under her vest while being held steady in the erratically rocking subway car by Magnus’ arm around her waist. At least Magnus’ mood had improved, now that they had managed to catch the fango, saving it from being trampled or, even worse, getting inadvertently pushed onto the rails.

“Did it fall asleep?” she felt more than heard Magnus murmur over the noise of the subway. Looking down to where she tried her best to keep it covered by her vest, shielding it from too curious eyes, Kate nodded. It was a good thing, too. Keeping the wriggling and mewling mass of fur from escaping her hold again hadn’t been exactly helpful in refraining from stumbling into any of the other passengers whenever the sub lurged.

“Good. It probably completely exhausted itself by running half across the city.”

“Mhm.”

 _As did I_ , Kate added silently. That was the problem of a sleeping fango - no wriggling meant no distraction at all from the way Magnus’ breath ghosted over her neck every time she spoke. No distraction from the tight hold her arm had around her waist, from the way her breasts were pressed against Kate’s back. And absolutely no distraction from the way her ruffled sleeve brushed her cheek where Magnus held on to the handhold above them, keeping them both steady. With every lurge and rumble of the train, the feathery cloth moved across her suddenly hypersensitive skin, tickling lightly and sending goosebumps all down her chest as she bit her lip to keep any potentially embarrassing noises in.

Because she shouldn’t even notice the closeness of Magnus’ body, nor the full curves the elegant dress did nothing to hide. She shouldn’t be trying to breath her tantalising perfume over the smog of the crowd and she most certainly shouldn’t imagine the light touch of ruffles as a teasing brush of fingertips right there, under her ear, ghosting over that one spot that always made her toes curl and breathy moans escape her throat. She shouldn’t imagine Magnus smirking down at her when she was standing right behind her, their bodies swaying against each other with the rocking movement of the subway...

 _Stop that,_ Kate chastised her sleep-muddled mind. _You should never imagine her looking at you like that, whether you feel her breasts against your shoulder blades or not. You don’t._

The car swayed left again and Kate swallowed another moan as the ruffles tickled her Right There.

Just for a moment, the steady rumble of the subway sounded suspiciously like Magnus’ chuckle. But no, certainly not. Because that would mean she knew what their position was doing to Kate. It would mean that there probably _was_ that smirk on her lips and it would lead to wondering how much of this was actually... No. Just no.

 _Life’s a bitch_ , Kate tried to concentrate on her earlier train of thought. _A very horny bitch! And fangos’ are obviously creatures from hell._ _Especially this one!_

And she was not pressing closer to Magnus than absolutely necessary. Nope.


End file.
